


Alex's Love

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kara Understands Darkness, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Multi, Plot Twists, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex, Maggie and Kara all have a threesome. Which leads to a unique development. Polygamy.Set after season 2.Chapter 2 is now up!





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Kara, you're here.” Maggie Sawyer grinned.  
“Yes, I am!” Kara grinned. She sat down on the couch next to Alex, who shook her head, while laughing, knowing only Kara could be that excited.

Alex spoke. “Okay, Kara, I'm glad you're up for this.”  
“I just want to know what's going to be going on for this threesome? I mean, do I have to Toss the Salad?” Kara asked.

Maggie burst out laughing. “Oh, God. Wow. Alex, keep Supergirl off the internet!” 

Alex groaned. “She keeps trying to correct Wikipedia!”

Kara smirked. “Seriously though, I am not innocent and naïve. I just wanted to point that out.”  
“Okay. Good. So, let's not worry about Salads just yet.” Maggie grinned.

“So, Kara, which one of us do you want to kiss first?” Alex asked. “I don't mind if it's Maggie.”

Kara chuckled and then leaned over and kissed Alex.  
“Wow.” Alex spoke after Kara broke the kiss off a moment later.  
“I can see how much you liked that kiss.” Maggie grinned.

“Oh, boy. This is going to be wild.” Alex smiled.  
“Let's take this to the bedroom.” Kara spoke.

&^&

Maggie yawned and woke up the next morning feeling very sated and happy. She looked over at Alex, sleeping soundly. She turned her head and saw Kara standing up, looking out into the sky.  
Maggie spoke softly, knowing Kara could hear her just fine. “Last night was something else, wow.” 

Kara smiled and turned towards Maggie. “Yes, yes it was. I realized what I needed this entire time, was both of you.”

“Oh, boy.” Maggie grinned.  
Kara walked over to the bed and sat down on it. “I mean it though. I really need this. I understand it's weird to want this kind of relationship though.”

“Polygamous relationships are complicated.” Maggie spoke. “But I would have no problems with this.”  
“I don't think Alex would either.” Kara spoke and leaned in and kissed Maggie.

Alex chose that moment to open her eyes. “Now, now.” She grinned.

Kara spoke. “I want a relationship with both of you.”  
“Oh.” Alex blinked. “Well, that's a surprise, but after last night, I can't blame you. You're amazing, Kara, more than before.”

“More than before?” Maggie grinned.  
“Yeah. I helped Alex out many times. She needed the help I provided.” Kara spoke.  
Alex blushed slightly. “Yeah. I needed her touch.”

“It's okay, Alex. It's not wrong.” Maggie smiled.  
“I want you to know, I love both of you.” Kara spoke.”I mean that. Especially now. So, can we have this, Alex?”

Alex kissed her and smiled. “Sure.”  
“Awesome!” Maggie grinned. “Now, let's not leave the bed for like a week.”  
“Haha.” Alex groaned.

“Seriously though, I'm glad we could do this.” Maggie spoke.  
“Me too.” Kara grinned.

&^&

“It's a bit unorthodox, but I'm not complaining.” Lena Luthor spoke.  
Kara chuckled. “You're a good friend, Lena. To not freak out about this.”  
Lena inwardly frowned. It was far too late to tell Kara how she felt about her.  
“At least we got the whole I knew you were Supergirl out of the way!” Lena smiled.

“Yeah. Which I'm glad for. Thanks for calling me out about saying the same thing as Supergirl and as Kara after Jack....” Kara winced.

“It's okay, Kara. I'm not going to fall apart.” Lena spoke.  
“Yeah, I know, I just, I'm sorry about everything.” Kara frowned.  
“Stop living with the weight of the world on your shoulder, Kara. You can't save everyone. You're not Superman. Wait.” Lena grinned.

“Haha. Yeah, Spiderman referencing Superman was wacky.” Kara grinned. “But you know, I can understand that.”

“I love you, Kara.” Lena spoke.  
Kara smiled. “I love you, too!”  
She hugged Lena and Lena sighed deeply. “Oh, Kara.” Kara's cluelessness betrayed her intelligence sometimes.

&^&

“So, Lena's totally okay with this!” Kara smiled as she walked into Alex's apartment.  
Alex winced. “Kara! Why not tell Eliza first!”  
“I thought you were?!” Kara groaned.

“Regardless, why tell Lena?!” Alex groaned.  
“Well, after everything, I figure she should know, since she doesn't freak out if she walks in on us or something.” Kara spoke. “She's my friend.”

“I know.” Alex spoke.  
Kara took a deep breath. “Now, don't get mad, but Lena knows I'm Supergirl.”

Alex winced. “Kara....”  
“Now, she only knew because she pieced two and two together when I said I would always protect her as Kara and Supergirl both.” Kara frowned. “It was after Jack. Can you really blame her or me here?”

“No, no, I can't.” Alex spoke. “Okay. That makes some more sense.”  
“See, don't worry. She's fine with this, and she's fine with the Supergirl thing. She's a good person.” Kara smiled.

She walked over and hugged Alex. Alex relaxed into the hug.  
They stayed that way for awhile, until Maggie walked in and chuckled. “Okay, that's pretty tame you two!”

“Haha.” Alex smirked.  
Maggie shut the door behind her and locked it. “So, is tonight going to be another wild night? Or tame and vanilla?” 

“You're incorrigible.” Alex groaned.  
“OOH! Are we going to go bumper to bumper?!” Kara grinned.  
“Please keep Kara away from Urban Dictionary!” Maggie laughed.

“I'll try. Ugh. I should show Kara the Goatse Man.” Alex frowned.

“Yeah, that's not really that scary.” Kara laughed. 

&^&

Lena frowned. “I love her, but I can't tell her. After what she said. This would be too complicated.”  
“You come to me for advice on love? I think you're drunk.” A man wearing a yellow suit grinned.

“AS bad as you are, you've helped me out quite a bit in secret, and I don't want to cause Kara any problems.” Lena frowned again.  
“If you honestly want my advice, you should tell her how you feel.” The man spoke.  
“Thank you, Eobard.” Lena spoke.

“Anytime.” Eobard Thawne, The Reverse Flash grinned. “Now I have to get out of here before I end up having to become a relationship councilor and not you know, evil and crazy.”


	2. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Starts off a little hot. :P Then it simmers down. Lena eventually discusses her feelings for Kara to Kara herself. More reasons for hiring an evil speedster are revealed as well.

“Oh, Alex.” Kara groaned happily as Alex moved her mouth down Kara's body.  
Maggie joined Alex a moment later, and Kara smiled. “This is nice.”   
Both Alex and Maggie moved their mouths towards Kara's crotch, and she moaned as Alex and Maggie started to move their tongues into her folds, taking turns.

“Oh, Alex! Oh, Maggie!” Kara groaned.  
She gasped and moaned and eventually, she climaxed. “YES! Yes! YES!”

Alex moved away and grinned. “You most certainly enjoyed that.”   
“Yes, I did.” Kara smiled. “I love you both, but now I want you to kiss each other.” 

Alex grinned and kissed Maggie. Maggie kissed her back and the two women started to make out heavily.  
“This is nice.” Kara grinned.  
Alex nodded and pushed Maggie down on the bed. “Let's 69.” She spoke.

Maggie chuckled. “Okay. That's my favorite cliché position.”   
Kara watched as Alex and Maggie got into the position and began to go to town on each other with their tongues.  
“Ah. This is the life.” Kara smiled.

&^&

Three hours later...

Lena frowned and looked over the reports on her desk. It was not something she liked doing late at night. She wanted to go home to sleep. She yawned. A blur of movement caught her eyes and she frowned. “What now, Eobard?”

Eobard chuckled. “I assume you wanted to know exactly what Kara and company were up to.”   
“I have a feeling what they're up to.” Lena winced. “I just need a time to tell Kara how I feel about her, and not have her backhand me across the multiverse for having your help.” 

“I don't think anyone is capable of that type of a hit.” Eobard smirked. “But I wouldn't blame her. I'm evil, and she doesn't quite grasp the morally ambiguous nature of yourself.” 

“Our deal worked because of how efficient a speedster is for doing what I needed done. Especially one with no moral qualms.” Lena spoke firmly.

“I've never complained. If anything, indirectly messing with Barry by messing with his friends is a lot of fun.” Eobard grinned.

“Are we sure your obsession with Barry doesn't stem from latent homoerotic tension?” Lena smirked.

Eobard laughed. “I am not that obsessed with Barry.”  
“Regardless, I don't need to see what they're doing. I just need to know when they're not busy, so I can swing by and talk.” Lena spoke.

&^&

“Wow. That was amazing, Kara.” Maggie moaned.  
Alex groaned. “Indeed. That was so amazing.”

“I'm glad you liked it.” Kara grinned and licked her fingers. “You ladies taste great.”

Maggie groaned. “Oh, dear.”  
Alex smiled and spoke. “Kara is going to kill us with kindness.”

Kara grinned. “Maybe.”  
There was a knock on the door. Kara looked over and through it with her X-Ray Vision. “It's Lena.” Kara spoke and rushed her clothes on and walked towards the door.

Alex grinned. “Oh, dear, I think she secretly likes Lena.”  
Maggie smirked. “Not a big secret.”

Kara glared at the both of them, making it obvious she heard them, and then walked over and opened the door. She stepped out. “Hey, Lena! Sorry, they're getting dressed.” 

“Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your fun.” Lena grinned.

“Well, we were done with the fun. SO, uh, what brings you here?” Kara asked.  
“I just wanted to talk to you. If you have a moment.” Lena spoke.

“Sure.” Kara spoke and followed Lena as she walked away from the door.  
“I wanted to tell you something I've kept secret for awhile. But someone reminded me that I should tell you this secret. I really hope things don't become awkward.” Lena spoke.

“Hey, it's okay. You can tell me anything.” Kara spoke.  
“When I said I loved you earlier, I meant it. I do love you.” Lena spoke. 

Kara's eyes widened. “Oh. Whoa. I did not realize that.”   
“Yeah. I hope this doesn't make things too awkward between us.” Lena frowned.

“No, it doesn't. Not at all.” Kara grinned. “But I didn't expect that, not one bit.”   
“So, you're not upset, that's good to know.” Lena spoke, relieved.

“Why would I be upset?!” Kara laughed, and Lena fell in love with the sound.  
“I am honestly crap at the dating scene.” Lena grinned.

“That's fine.” Kara hugged Lena. “You're a good person, and even if I don't want to complicate everything, I want you to know I have always cared for you, and I meant that. If it was okay with Alex, and Maggie, I would be with you.”

Lena blushed. “I really don't want to make things super complicated.”  
“It's okay. Don't worry. Be happy.” Kara smiled. “We don't have to do anything.”

“I just needed to tell you the truth.” Lena spoke. “Now I am relaxed.”   
“I'm glad.” Kara smiled and hugged her again.

“Ah, this is cute.” Alex smiled.  
Kara looked back at Alex and spoke. “Don't worry just yet.”

“Oh, but I wanted a foursome!” Lena grinned and then laughed at Kara's look of aggravation.  
“Lena!” Kara groaned.  
Alex grinned. “Come on in then!” 

Kara rolled her eyes. “Seriously though...”  
“If I can't have fun with you, I'll just build another bridge device and go hang out with Barry and friends.” Lena smirked.

“Told her about Barry, huh?” Alex grinned. “Must be serious.”

“Alex!” Kara groaned.  
Lena chuckled. “You two, well, I guess, you three are made for each other.” 

“Exactly!” Kara spoke. “We needed this in a way.” 

&^&

“That went well.” Eobard chuckled.  
“Oh, bite me.” Lena grumbled.

It had been about 15 minutes since Lena told Kara her feelings, and Lena was currently drinking scotch in her apartment.

“Sorry, I don't want to confuse things any more than they've been.” Eobard smirked. “Regardless, I think your life is, for the moment, doing okay. So, I'm going to go back and be evil to Barry.” 

“Don't forget to come running if I need you to remove some people from the board.” Lena smirked.

Eobard chuckled. “Now, now, don't become like me, just because I've rendered a few people harmless for you.”

“What are you now, the CIA?” Lena spoke.  
“Well played, Lena.” Eobard nodded. He rushed off.

Lena frowned. “I hope you forgive me, Kara. For the things I've done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More might come in time. I don't know.


	3. Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 arrives with Kara confronting Lena about something crazy Barry said. :P Then Kara has to handle the information.  
She also reveals a dark secret. Then Kara talks to Alex and Maggie about things.

The next day....

Lena looked up as Kara entered her office at L-Corp.  
“Hey, Kara!” Lena smiled.

“I just had a weird conversation with Barry. He arrived this morning.” Kara spoke, trying to figure out how to explain it.  
Lena frowned. “What did he say?”

Kara took a deep breath and recalled the memory of what Barry said.

Flashback:

Alex and Maggie yelped at the sudden windstorm entering Kara's apartment.  
It manifested into Barry Allen and he looked towards Kara, who was sitting down on the couch. “Uh, Barry...” Kara spoke softly.

Barry realized suddenly that Kara was naked, and then yelped slightly. “Whoops. Sorry.”  
Kara grumbled and spun herself in a circle, rapidly getting dressed. Alex and Maggie were covered by a sheet and she glared at Barry. “What brings you here exactly?” 

Barry frowned. “Okay. This is awkward.”   
“It's called a threesome?” Alex spoke.  
“No, I get that.” Barry spoke. “Look, I needed to talk to Kara.”   
“Anything you say you can say in front of my girlfriends. Yes. Plural.” Kara spoke.

Barry blinked, not expecting that type of relationship from Kara. “Okay, well, it's just that Eobard came to me and told me he's been working with Lena in secret.”

“That is the silliest thing I have ever heard!” Kara groaned.  
“Normally, I'd not believe a word he said, but he had proof, and that's the awkward part. She's hired him to take care of people for her.” Barry frowned.  
“Lena? Really? Lena did this?” Kara groaned. “Look, I'll go talk to her, I'm literally a lie detector. I can tell if people are lying to me. We'll settle this.” 

End Flashback:

“There's no easy way to ask you this, Lena.” Kara spoke.  
“I was not on the grassy knoll.” Lena smirked.

“Haha. Barry came by to warn me that Eobard told him that he's been working with you. For some reason.” Kara frowned.  
Lena winced and put her face in her left hand. “This is why we can't have nice things. I didn't expect him to brag about all this to Barry! UGH.” 

Kara grimaced. “Lena. What the absolute fuck?!”   
Lena winced even more. “Okay, let's not have you say the F word again, it's too weird.”  
Kara frowned. “Sorry, I get upset sometimes and my potty mouth I had comes back.”

“Okay. Look, I know hiring someone who is literally evil to help me is a little freaky. I can understand that.” Lena spoke.  
“Really?” Kara winced.

“Look, I'm not a bad person. I just am morally ambiguous. I never considered myself good or evil. I'm neutral.” Lena frowned.

“Okay. Okay. I can eventually live with this. I just, why would you ever hire him?” Kara winced.

“I had to kill bad people and some people who simply were causing too many problems. I'm not a bad person.” Lena spoke softly.

Kara looked at her hands. “I don't... I know what it's like to live with a darkness, honestly, but this...I need time.” 

“I don't know how you could face darkness, but I understand that it will take time.” Lena spoke.  
Kara frowned. “Red Kryptonite isn't the only thing that made me understand darkness. Someone I cared about in college was attacked and injured. I never told Alex this, but I killed the person who hurt her. In a fit of anger and rage. A complete accident.” She shivered.

“Oh, Kara.” Lena spoke, and felt her heart break.  
“So, yeah, I can understand. I just, I need time to adjust to what you did.” Kara frowned.  
“I don't want to kill people you know. But....” Lena trailed off. “Doing it this way, keeps my hands clean to an extent, and to him, they literally have been dead for centuries.” 

“That's not really a good reason to kill them. Look, if they were only truly bad people, then I can understand to an extent. I just need time.” Kara spoke.

“I won't have anyone killed again.” Lena spoke.  
“That's a good start.” Kara sighed deeply.

&^&

“That was wacky.” Kara grumbled as she walked into her apartment that Alex and Maggie stayed at most of the time now.

Maggie winced. “That's not the best sign.”   
“I don't want to discuss this at the moment.” Kara spoke.

Alex came out of the bathroom, her hair wet from a shower, and wearing a towel. “Oh, hello, Kara.” Alex smiled.

“Hey, there, honey.” Kara smiled.

“So, uh, what exactly do we do if we want to go out on a date exactly?” Maggie asked, wanting to shift the topic from the sour mood Kara seemed to have projected.

“Well, I figure Alex will be seen going out on dates with you for the most part.” Kara smirked. “I don't think people are going to be super accepting of polygamous relationship here. This is not a normal relationship.”

“No, it's not. It can't be common on Krypton either.” Alex frowned.

“No, it wasn't, but it wasn't completely unheard of. Then again, we detonated our first atomic bomb while humans were busy trying to domesticate dogs from wolves, so they wouldn't eat them. 30,000 years ago.” Kara grinned.

Maggie chuckled. “Okay, fair enough there.”

“Then we had weird insect scientists 25,000 years ago...but that's a whole another story.” Kara groaned.  
“What?” Alex winced.

“Anyhow, Lena and I talked, and I learned that Barry did not hallucinate.” Kara frowned.

Alex grimaced. “Wonderful. That's like hiring the Joker.”  
“No, Eobard is less insane than the Joker.” Kara frowned. “Look, if things get too heavy-handed, I'll strand Eobard on another planet. He might be fast, but he's not that fast.” She smirked.

Alex frowned. “I'm still a bit worried now.”

“Let me take your mind off it, Alex.” Kara smirked. “Because if I have to, I will give Lena one hell of a spanking.” 

Maggie burst out laughing. “Wow. Okay, Calm down there, Super-spanker!” 

Alex groaned. “Please do not build a robot to spank Lena!”  
“I won't do that.” Kara grinned. “Look, trust me.” 

“Okay, Kara.” Alex nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no one wants to beat me up for this plot point.  
OR the jokes about the whole 50's robot spanking Lois Lane.  
It was the 50s!  
We didn't get Comet the Wonder Horse until the 70s, and I'm not wanting to reference that.


	4. Doomed Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear! The big twist reveal is here! I already did it once in a different story, but it still works.  
Sorry for the delay, real life gets in my way at times. Also, Eobard's powers are based on Barry's, neither can be faster than the other.

“Stop ruining my plans!” Lena grumbled.  
Eobard chuckled. “I don't think I really ruined your plans.”  
Lena frowned. “Okay. Look, just check with me before you decide to tell Barry and ruin my fun. I'm not trying to become an evil overlord!” 

Eobard smirked. “Okay. That's fair enough.”  
Lena looked at her hands. “You may be fast as hell but you're not invincible.”  
“I am aware.” Eobard nodded. “However, I'm not quite easy to shoot with a gun.” He grinned.

“Unless it's literally a cold gun.” Lena smirked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Eobard grumbled.  
“I know your weakness, Eobard. I know a lot about you. I may not be from the future a few hundred years, but I am Lex Luthor's daughter.” Lena grumbled.

“Yeah. I don't want to be in the same universe as you when Kara finds that out.” Eobard smirked.  
“YOU'RE WHAT?!!” A voice boomed and every window shattered in Lena's office.

“Uh-oh.” Eobard spoke and started to run away as fast as he could.  
Kara blurred in front of him and knocked him across the room. “I'm faster than you, Eobard. I just don't like to show off.”  
“Alright. Calm down.” Eobard winced, confused about how Kara was faster than him, but then remembered how his powers were directly linked to Barry's, and Barry hadn't yet broken the light barrier at this point in time.  
Lena grimaced. “Kara. Please...let me explain.”

“How are you Lex's daughter!?” Kara gasped.

“I'm his time traveling daughter from the future.” Lena spoke.  
Kara shivered. “That creates all sorts of problems.”  
“I can understand that, but I'm not like Lex.” Lena spoke. “I admit at first, the trip was designed to do what he never did, destroy Superman, but it really wasn't as easy to do that when I had to start my life all the way over. I couldn't just jump back in time. That wasn't an option for me.” 

“So, you had to live your life over from the start?” Kara blinked.  
“Yeah. I know now there were other ways to go back, but I didn't know them at the time. I grew up again and got to see that he was wrong. His madness did not fall to me. I am not my father, Kara. I am not Lex Luthor. Please, don't hate me.” Lena spoke.

Kara took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay. That explains how you know about Eobard, and how you knew everything.” 

“Exactly. I never meant to hurt you or anyone you cared about.” Lena spoke. “I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you.” 

Eobard said nothing and fled quickly when he sensed Kara wasn't focused on him.  
Kara took a deep breath. “Okay. For right now, I will trust you, but if you mess up, I will build a robot to super-spank you.” 

Lena laughed. “Oh, dear.”

“I know that sounds kinky and funny, but it won't be funny or happy. Go ask Lois.” Kara smirked.

“Oh, dear, Superman is naughtier than I heard about.” Lena grinned.

“Regardless, just don't be evil.” Kara smiled.

&^&

“So, ladies, I had an interesting talk with Lena earlier, but we're not going to discuss that right now.” Kara smiled as she walked in off the balcony at her apartment. Well, it barely qualified as one, but still.

“Oh, no, Kara is horny again!” Alex laughed.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Kara grinned and walked over and kissed Alex. Then she walked over and kissed Maggie.  
“Right now, I just want to relax with you two. We will watch a movie, and you two are totally going to make out with each other during it.” Kara smiled.

“So, like most times we watched movies, even before we got into a Polygamous relationship.” Maggie grinned.  
“Haha.” Alex groaned.

“I'm just saying!” Maggie smiled.  
“Regardless, we don't need to discuss what I learned today. I want to have happy fun times with the women I love.” Kara smiled.  
“Can't I just bury my face in your crotch like you enjoyed so much?” Alex smirked.

Kara blushed violently. “Alex!”  
Maggie laughed. “Oh, that explains so much. Like why Kara is so naturally happy! You just made her happy all the time.” 

Kara groaned. “I admit that is what Alex did to me a lot in the past...”

“There's nothing wrong with that!” Maggie grinned.  
“Poor Kara.” Alex laughed.  
“The beatings will continue until Morale improves.” Kara smirked.

Maggie laughed. “Wow.”  
“That's messed up.” Alex grinned.

“Regardless, let's just talk about things later.” Kara spoke.

&^& 

The next day, Kara looked over at the sleeping forms of Alex and Maggie and frowned. She shouldn't tell them the truth. It would complicate things way too much. Telling them that Lena wasn't a bad person, but she was the time traveling daughter of Lex Luthor, would make things awkward.

She moved extremely quickly away from the two women, and walked over to the balcony. “I wish I knew exactly what to say.” 

She stood there, looking out in the morning light and for a moment, forgot about her worries.  
Alex walked over to her an untold time later and hugged her. “Hey, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost feel bad for Lena here. Kara takes it well after a moment of shock at least.  
Hope you all still like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If I done goofed, let me know if I need to adjust any tags.  
That being said, oh, no, Lena has some questionable allies. :)


End file.
